


Memories in Crystal

by ForgivenIndulgence



Series: Lithia x Alisaie [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/ForgivenIndulgence
Summary: Never would she forget the dying warrior’s words.AU: Crystal Alisarch.What if the Crystal Exarch had been Alisaie? That's the idea I explore in this fanfiction.Beware of Shadowbringers spoilers!
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: Lithia x Alisaie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Memories in Crystal

“Hold on. Hold on, for them.”

How many years had she been telling herself that by now? She had to be strong, for those that had put their faith in her, for the people of the Crystarium who had foolishly appointed her their leader, for those that had and were still losing their lives to the vile monsters of light.   
But in her truest heart she knew her real motivation. 

Soon. Her preparations were almost complete. It was a dangerous spell, she couldn’t afford to waver or have anything else go wrong. Her heart was racing when she thought of it still.   
There could be no doubt. To bring the greatest hero to this world she needed to focus. 

But what would she think. Her crystalline hand tenderly traced the bites of crystal on her neck, leading all the way up to and engulfing her left ear. Not to mention her ruby red eyes. How much taller she had grown.  
Silly thoughts like ‘What if she does not recognize me’ came to mind, but were swiftly discarded.  
Do not doubt. As if to scold herself she repeated the words.

With a tinge in her heart the memories began to flood her thoughts.  
She remembered it well, the day her love left her alone in the world.  
“Alisaie...” Her voice was weak. Scarcely reminiscent of the strong and proud woman she once was, lying on the blood-soaked earth.  
Her blood. She was bleeding far too heavily.  
“Don’t speak!” The elven woman barked back at the fallen warrioress, finding a place by her side. Her blood clung to her knees, its warmth making her feel sick.  
A curing spell was cast, but deep down she knew this would only slightly prolong the inevitable.  
“I’m... afraid I have to... break our promise.” A defeated, bitter chuckle left the viera’s lips.  
Once they had promised to stay alive together, no matter what. Why. Why would she bring this up now. It didn’t matter.  
Alisaie’s eyes filled with tears. “Stop!” She plead, and yet it was clear she would not pass until the elezen had heard her final words.  
And never would she forget the dying warrior’s words.  
“You have... to live.” A quivering hand was raised, giving the elf’s cheek a tender stroke. “Alisaie... All this time... I always....”  
She broke off. Her gaze that had been meeting Alisaie’s until the very last moment was beyond her comprehension. It was gentle, almost loving.  
What had she had wanted to say. What?  
In the end, the dead could not speak. She was left alone to cry and mourn the loss of what she knew had been the love of her life. Her heart was broken, but she, unlike her beloved friend, was not one to break a promise.

Wiping away a single tear the Exarch let out a deep breath.  
“I am ready for the summoning.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ I'm not looking for critique on my writing, please respect that ♥
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like me to continue this. I originally posted the idea on my blog and had a request to write a little something for it.   
> But I am open to writing some more for this AU if people are interested ^-^


End file.
